


Tis The Season

by kennedie_exe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All this is rated T for a few swears lol, And he gets happiness, And it's for the secret santa, Christmas Fluff, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor and Hank are adorable here, Fluff, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), I like never wrote fluff so here we go, Kisses, M/M, Singing, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yall I'm back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: The Holiday season was one of Connor's favorite times of the year. The joyful atmosphere, gift giving, and coming down to Christmas day itself is when he's the happiest. And maybe there's a little surprise thrown in to make the day even more special.





	Tis The Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisa_Lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa/gifts).



> WOW HI GUYS!  
> Now listen I know it's been a while since I've posted anything but I swear I'm not dead. School really kicks ass and motivation was a big oof, but, since it's the Holidays and this fic is for the Secret Santa, I have risen from the dead! 
> 
> This is for Lisa_Lisa! She requested a Christmas AU with any paring and I gotta do RK1K because those are my boys after all.
> 
> This was fun to write and I hope everyone enjoys a little Christmas cheer<3

His system had stirred him awake. It's unlike him to go offline into rest mode at all but for the occasion, Connor wanted to do things a bit differently. His internal clock had read **_8:00 am December 25th, 2040; Merry Christmas!_** A warm smile spread across his face as the giddiness began to settle in his wires. There's something about the holiday season that made Connor always happier. The festive lights shining in shop windows, carolers singing, gift giving, and just the sheer joy of everyone being happy had made him happy. He sprung out of bed soon enough, putting on his little Santa slippers, and dashed towards Hank’s room so they could start their Christmas morning.

 

He hears those soft snores fill the room as he opened the door as quietly as possible to avoid the squeaky sound. He tiptoed in, doing his best not to wake Sumo in the midst of it all, moving like a ninja to avoid any noises. He made it to the side of Hank’s bed, his smile stretching across his face as he began to gently shake the sleeping man awake.

 

“Wake up, Hank. It's Christmas!” His voice was nothing short from pure happiness. Hank groans, doesn't even budge from his sleeping state and Connor couldn't help but chuckle. “Come on! We have to celebrate by opening gifts, singing carols, and-”

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Connor,” Hank grumbles out with his groggy voice. “You aren't a little kid, ya know. You don't have to get up at the ass crack of dawn for Christmas like a damn five-year-old.” Well someone was being a bit of a Scrooge.

 

“Well bah humbug to you too. Also, if I'm being correct, my make was over two years ago so, in hindsight, I'm only two and a half years old.”

 

“Okay, smart-ass. Just let me sleep until at least noon then we can celebrate.” Then Hank rolled over away from Connor who deflates just a little. He pouts for a bit before mustering up his words once more.

 

“Please, Hank? Dad?” Then he sees Hank go rigid at his words. Over the past few years, their bond has grown from mere work partners to friends to well, family at some point. The actual terminology for direct family names are rarely thrown around with them but every once in a while, they do slip and it shocks both of them when they're being addressed as such. The first time Hank called him son, Connor whole system restarted, no joke. And now, when it's being used, it just sends all sorts of warmth throughout him. And he at least hoped Hank got the same familiar feeling as he.

 

Hank turned back over to him, glaring at first before sighing out, sitting up in his bed before he took the blanket off of himself.

 

“You do this every damn year.” He huffed, but a small smile began to form on his face. “But fine, son. Let's go celebrate.” Connor was beaming, practically leaping for joy, accidentally waking Sumo up in the process but he goes to the whining dog petting him until he relaxed. He then quickly made his way to the living room with Sumo in toe. The St. Bernard flopped around a bit before settling right next to the tree.

 

Connor had did most of the decorations because he loved the way the lights brought the room together. He had lined the windows in lights, along the wall, and of course, the tree that also had a slew of ornaments arranged on it as well as a few nicely wrapped gifts under it. His excitement was skyrocketing the more he waited for Hank. He was petting Sumo to at least calm his system down from outright combusting from the overbearing, wonderful feeling that runs through him.

 

Then he sees Hank shuffling in, heading straight to the kitchen to do part of his morning routine which included making a pot of coffee. And Connor would usually comment on that having a high level of caffeine intake each morning wasn't good for any healthy person but he lets it slide; He was way to joyous to complain about such a minuscule thing on this day.

 

He didn't think anything could get any better than spending time with his little family, but then he was getting a call that made his heart swell, his smile splitting his face as he answered the call from a special someone immediately.

 

Markus had been on an extended trip around the country for 2 months to speak with different people about the android cause to develop stronger ties with humans. Connor wanted to tag along but with work, he was grounded here to stay. It's been 2 years since the revolution and since then, things have been a bit chaotic at the start but once laws and regulations began to come out, and android-human interactions were getting better but even to this day, things aren't as good as they could be; Small little glories here and there at the very least.

 

Connor had worked alongside Markus throughout everything and what started out as more of an acquainted partnership, slowly began to become _more_ and well, them teetering over each other for almost a year was probably the most painful thing to watch from a third party view. But hey, it took a while but now they're happy together, disgustingly in love, and they wouldn't want it any other way.

 

So getting a call from the man he loved with all his heart was definitely the best thing that could happen on this merry day.

 

_Hello, love. Merry Christmas. I've missed you._

 

**_Hello, darling and Merry Christmas to you. I've missed you so much and hearing your voice on this wonderful Christmas day has made my day much brighter._ **

 

_And I can say the same thing. Hearing your voice is probably the best gift I could receive._

 

**_Don't let Hank hear you say that._ **

 

_Well, a better gift would be you being here…_

 

**_I know but I'll be back in a week and we can have our own private celebration. I have a few gifts you'll enjoy._ **

 

_And I can't wait. Seeing you would be enough of a gift for me._

 

**_But I have a few surprises in store that I think you'll like-…. Oh- I have to go now. I'll talk to you later, dear. Love you._ **

 

_Love you too. Have a good rest of your day._

 

The call had ended soon enough and Connor still had that buzzing feeling inside him that left a pleasant thump over his artificial veins. He was more than happy to see Markus since it's been so long but he'd wait an eternity for him. Their love runs deeper than anything; Nothing about it being artificial or false because it was very real. They loved each so much until the end of time.

 

In the midst of things, Hank had finished up making his coffee and had waltzed his way into the living room, coffee in one hand, a donut in the other. Connor was yet again eager to talk about the sugar contained in that donut, but he digressed. Hank sits on the couch close to the tree, Connor turns towards him with a bright smile, Hank too, smiles at him.

 

“Merry Christmas, Connor.” He says before taking a sip of his coffee then taking a generous bite of his donut.

 

“Merry Christmas to you, Hank!” He says excitedly, quickly grabbing the first of a few gifts he got Hank. He hands it over and Hank gave a skeptical eye before he opened up the perfectly wrapped gift.

 

The first gift was a cute little mug that said ‘Number 1 Lieutenant’ on it that he had customized with a small photo of Sumo on the back. He saw the way Hank’s eyes flickered in excitement before a hardy laugh came from him.

 

“Is this for when you broke my other mug?”

 

“Well… yes, but see, it has more character to it than the other one.” He says matter of factually and Hank rolls his eyes.

 

“You're right and I love it. Thank you.” The smile Hank had made was all he needed to feel happy.

 

It goes on like that for about an hour; The two of them sharing gifts and laughs of the sorts. Hank had got him a blanket because he knew Connor liked soft, warm things. It had the words ‘Fuck U’ on it which was definitely a Hank kind of touch that makes him laugh. Connor had also got Sumo a few dog toys as well as a few sweaters for Hank; He also retrieved a few sweaters and fuzzy socks in return.

 

The silence that soon took over was pleasant. Connor spent time playing with Sumo once again as Hank went to go shower and get ready for the day. When he heard Hank come out of his room, he was talking to someone but Connor couldn't pick up who so he just goes back to minding his business, letting Sumo play with his new toys.

 

Connor had soon opened the blinds to watch the snow fall outside. It took some time for him to get used to this sort of weather. The whole Zen Garden and Amanda thing had kept him squeamish from the snow or Winter for that matter for a long time. Even now he doesn't like when a mini blizzard rolls through but the steady cascade of the snow was fascinating to watch. He can definitely thank Markus for showing him the beauty that comes with the Winter season.

 

Then Hank comes back into the living room with one of his new sweaters on, he also wears a mischievous look; A glint in his eyes that Connor knows well enough he had something up his sleeve.

 

“So, do you have an _extra special_ surprise for me, hmm?” Connor asks, giving him Hank a curious look.

 

“Nope. Not at all.” And Connor rolls his eyes because he knows better than to believe that. “Fine, fine, I do have something else. Let me go get it.” Then he disappeared back into his room. Connor chuckled and waited, Hank taking longer than needed to get something but Connor waits regardless.

 

The knock on the door definitely not what he was as expecting; What lies behind the door was an even bigger surprise.

 

“Merry Christmas, Connor!” And he begins laughing upon seeing those familiar faces. North, Josh, and Simon had all been standing there in their winter coats, smiles across their faces as they stood in the bitterly cold winter wonderland.

 

“Merry Christmas!” Connor responds just as excited as he went to give them all a hug. He gestures for them to come in but they don't move which was weird. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder knowing that Hank had approached behind him. He looks towards him and it's again weird because he looks like he's hiding something too.

 

“Am I missing something?” He asked and everyone else laughs which only adds to his confusion-

 

“ _I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need.”_

 

And Connor’s jaw drops upon hearing that voice. It's the most beautiful thing he's ever heard- Then realization hits him, his eyes widen as he sees yet another familiar face walking towards him.

 

“ _I don't care about the presents; Underneath the Christmas tree.”_

 

This can't be real. _He_ can't be here. _He_ had told Connor that he'd see him in another week just a mere few hours ago. This has to be some sort of dream, yet it seemed too real to be any old fantasy.

 

“ _I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know.”_

 

Then he watched as the three in front of him dispersed so he could get a better view of the man he's been waiting to see for so long.

 

 _“Make my wish come true_ ; _All I want for Christmas…_ ”

 

Then Markus is there, he's really there standing with the most perfect smile, shining mismatched eyes, and the voice of an angel. He walks right up to Connor, extending his hand out in which Connor takes them gingerly.

 

“ _Is you._ ”

 

He didn't realize he was crying until a warm hand came up to wipe away a lone tear from his cheek. “Markus…” He says breathlessly in utter disbelief.

 

“Merry Christmas, my love. There's nothing else I would want in the world than being here with you on Christmas day. You truly are a gift, a gift brought upon me from the Gods above. A true angel and I'm so incredibly happy to have you in my life. The love of my life, my shining sun, thank you for being with me.” Markus had leaned down and kisses the top of his forehead after those spoken words as the ones around them gave a loud ‘awe’. The shock was still within Connor, he barely had anything to say so instead, he leans forward to give Markus a proper kiss on the lips; Something he's been waiting to do for the past few months.

 

And they stay like that, just kissing, soon holding each other as if neither one wanted to let go. They spend these few glorious moments to block out the world around them leaving just the two of them here and now-

 

“Get a room why don't you?”

 

Well, reality seems to come back full force.

 

They pull back from each other than, a ting of red dusting their cheeks as they heard North speak probably what everyone else was thinking. Connor let out a light laugh, his sparkling doe eyes not once leaving Markus.

 

“This was more than I could ever ask. To have my family-” He looks back at Hank with a smile. “My friends-” His eyes then scan over to the trio before going back to Markus. “And my lovely moon to be here with me. It's truly the first Christmas I've felt this happy and spending it with the ones closest to my heart brings about a joy unlike any other.” He then gives Markus a quick, light kiss, his smile as bright as can be. “I love you, Markus with all my heart, my entire soul and I'll tell you every single day.”

 

“I love you too, Connor. I'll love you forever and ever until the end of time.” Markus brings him into a hug this time. Such a warm embrace filled with nothing but love, a feeling he had missed having.

 

“Okay, you two. The lovey-dovey stuff can be saved for later. Let's get inside, I've been freezing my ass off this whole time.” Ah yes, those were Hank’s words. Everyone laugh than before the two pulled back from their hug. Connor steps to the side and gestures for everyone to come in, closing the door behind him.

 

In this moment, he takes the time to smile to himself. His whole system is nothing but light, that buzzing feeling spreading over him as he watched all the ones he loved gathered around together.

 

This truly was a Merry Christmas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Markus did sing All I Want For Christmas is You, By Miriah Carrie because it be like that sometimes lol
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you guys! <3


End file.
